


the mymble fucks

by send_me_a_peach



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, i guess, like very light, the joxter gets pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_me_a_peach/pseuds/send_me_a_peach
Summary: Alone, Mymble whispered in Joxter's ear."You should get ready for bed, too."





	the mymble fucks

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent,, i hope u enjoy

Needless to say, the Joxter was a mess.

Not only had he snapped at one of Mymble's children and made her cry (and the children around the vicinity of her), but he had also hissed at Mymble herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he kept chanting to himself in his head. So, so fucking stupid.

It wasn't his fault that he was acting like this. It wasn't. It couldn't be. It was just the weather. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of. It wasn't working. 

He sighed, recasting his fishing pole back into the water. He was hoping to be able to take some fish back to Mymble and their children as an apology, and let the tinier ones wear his hat like they always beg to do. He truly did feel sorry. He loved Mymble and the little ones more than anything. If only he wasn't so stupid, stupid, stupid. 

\--

"Mymble, my love, I'm home," Joxter called as he walked through the door and kicked off his shoes (He may be uncivilized at times, but he wasn't a monster). He was only slightly scared of coming home, in fear that Mymble might be mad at him, or worse- "just disappointed," the phrase she used so often with her children. Joxter only had faint memories of his own mother, but that phrase still caused massive amounts of guilt to rise up in his belly. 

He heard the signature creak of Mymble's heavy footsteps echo down the stairs, and he unconsciously braced himself for a scolding, much like a small child. How beautiful Mymble was all the time made it worse, significantly worse. She caught the sight of Joxter and smiled, her soft face lighting up like a newly-lit fireplace. Her hair was out from its signature bun, long and flowing all the way towards her mid-thigh. Joxter felt his cheeks redden. 

"Hello, Darling," said the Mymble in her silky voice. "Did you find some peace and quiet outside? I know the little ones can be a lot for you." 

As if to emphasize her point, the small Mymbles started pulling on her long dress to get her all the way downstairs, and she laughed softly as she let them. The Joxter looked at the ground sheepishly, not expecting Mymble's smile. The small children whimpered and hid behind their mother's large dress when the lanky and tired mumrik caught their eye. 

He took off his hat and kneeled down. 

"Little ones, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier," He swallowed. He's not used to giving out apologies. Luckily, the small Mymbles carefully peered out from the safety of their mother's dress, looking at him with wide eyes. "I promise not to do that again." 

The eldest Mymble of this particular pack of children ran to him and tackled him to the ground. The others soon followed, hugging him and squealing. He let out a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by the strain of choking due to the heavy weight of small children crushing his windpipe. 

"Alright, you little monsters, stop torturing your father. Off to bed with you!" Mymble picked up the kids she could, freeing Joxter from his burden, and let them run off to their corners of the houses where they could make themselves comfortable. Alone, Mymble whispered in Joxter's ear. 

"You should get ready for bed, too." 

Before the Joxter could respond, she was already off to check on the children. Joxter shivered, very aware of the large flush that spread across his face. He ran upstairs, as quickly as he could, pulling off his scarf and hat before he even reached the bedroom. When he finally opened the door to their shared bedroom with the engraved flowers and traditional patterns, he clawed at his shirt and coat, nearly ripping holes in the scratchy fabric. He threw it all into a corner of the room, making a mental note to fold it properly as Mymble liked later. 

Then, he waited on the bed. He left his pants and undergarments on, as Mymble preferred to be the one to take them off. He fidgets with his tail, a habit that originated from his childhood when he was feeling nervous. 

The door creaks softly as it's opened by Mymble, her voice filling the cool room. 

"Terribly sorry, my love, the children simply would not let go of me!" She laughed, and it sounded like fairy bells in the summer, soft and delicate. Her eyes trailed down to the Joxter: flushed and sitting on the bed with a desperate expression on his face. She could not stop the smirk that slid up her mouth like a snake. 

"My, how lovely you look," The Mymble sweetly cooed at him, which only made the Joxter turn even redder. "You're just aching for this, aren't you?" She murmured as she kneeled next to him on the bed, using her fingers to raise the Joxter's chin up. Even just standing on her knees, she was still more than a head taller than him. 

"Please, Mymble," Joxter begged. He wouldn't say it out loud, but feeling small and submissive compared to Mymble made him feel so good. She probably already knew, though. The mumrik grabbed at the soft fabric of Mymble's soft and expensive coat like a child begging its mother for candy. "Please. Please..." 

Mymble shifted closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching. She let her nails lightly graze over the mumrik's back, making him shiver in pleasure. She giggled softly and kissed the top of the Joxter's tangled black hair, taking note of how her lover's legs spread apart slightly in response to even a light touch.

"Lay down, my love," She murmured. The Joxter's trembling legs buckled in relief as he reclined his back and stretched out his limbs like a cat. He looked up to see Mymble's eyes staring right back at him, her expression seeming to be satisfied and authoritative. 

The Joxter knew all too well that the Mymble liked to be in control, both in everyday life and in the bedroom. He was just fine with that- preferred it, even. It was nice having someone who had their shit together to come home to, and it was nice to rely on someone. Joxter was sure that his vagabond father (whose spirit was ever so present in his son) would probably be very disappointed in him for letting himself get "tied down." 

His thoughts are interrupted by Mymble unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers to expose his flushed skin to the cold air. Her soft paw cups the bulge between the Joxter's legs, massaging and squeezing. The mumrik squirmed slightly and grabbed at the sheets under his paws. 

"Fuck," he manages to force out, overwhelmed by the sudden pressure in his abdomen. "Fuuuccckkkkkkk." 

"Aww. Something on your mind?" The Mymble teased as if talking to a small cat. She absentmindedly found the tip of Joxter's cock and gently pressed her thumb where the small slit was. He let out a gasp and gripped the sheets even tighter, turning his knuckles white from the effort. 

"Mymble, please-" 

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" She interrupted him and slid a hand under his boxers (Haha. Joxter and boxer) to pull them down. The Joxter's legs automatically curled around his now-exposed dick, and Mymble grabbed his ankles and forced them down. 

"Oh, stop that. You're beautiful." As if to emphasize this, she brought her head down on his groin and took the tip of his leaking cock into her mouth, causing the Joxter to cry out in pleasure and bury his hands in her hair. She smirked around his length and let her teeth lightly graze the sensitive flesh, just like how he liked it. He responded by clenching his thighs around the Mymble's head and panting loudly.

"Mymble..." he moaned desperately, bucking up into her warm mouth. She bobbed her head up and down the length of his cock, sweet and slow. His tip hit the top of her throat, and she hummed in response. The vibrations made the Joxter's legs shake violently. 

She pulled off after a while and kissed Joxter on the mouth, sloppy and wet with saliva and precum. 

"I want to be inside you," She murmured on the Joxter's lips. He blushed furiously at that and clung onto the Mymble's cloak, desperately trying to tug it down. 

"Awh. Aren't you cute." She pulled away from him to grab the strap-on that was in the drawer of the dresser by the side of the bed, much to the conflicting disappointment and excitement of the Joxter. The Mymble pulled the harness of it over her hips and tightened the strap, and he watched all the while with pleading eyes, his pupils blown wide. She also grabbed the oil and motioned for the Joxter to lay back. 

She settled in between his quivering legs, and covered her fingers in the cold oil and dipped them down to cover the rim of his hole. The sudden contact with the cold liquid around his sensitive parts made the Joxter shiver. She slid one slender finger inside him, inducing a groan from the mumrik. Due to their multiple ministrations in the past, it was easy to add another without discomfort. They required a little more lube for the 3rd finger, and the Joxter squeezed his eyes tight and bucked his hips up to meet her as she thrust it in. She set a slow and leisurely pace (after all, there was still more to come) and prodded around occasionally to find the mumrik’s prostate. When she finally found the small bundle of nerves, the Joxter’s eyes flew open with a jolt and he moaned loudly, much to the amusement of the Mymble. She kissed and squeezed his thighs with her free paw, and he let out some small cries of pleasure. 

"Please fuck me," he begged. "Please." 

She smirked, and spread the Joxter's legs to the side to have better access to him. She held one paw on the imitation cock as she guided it into him, and the other on the Joxter's hands above his head. He loved being restrained during sex, and the Mymble was happy to provide. 

"Oh, kitten," She said as she bottomed out inside of him. "Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" She cupped his head with her now free paw and removed her cloak. She momentarily let go of the Joxter's wrists, and he unbuttoned her shirt. Once it was off, he latched his mouth onto her collarbone and pressed kisses there. 

She chuckled, and gathered up his wrists and pinned them above his head like before. Without saying anything else, she thrust her hips back and forth, slowly and sweetly, almost teasingly. She missed his sweet spot on purpose 

"Don't you have an apology to give?" The Mymble questioned as she squeezed the bottom of his leaking cock to prevent him from coming too early (which he had done in the past many times before). "I won't go any faster unless you say sorry." She kissed his cheek and gazed down at him with a smile, inviting him to speak. 

The Joxter swallowed. "I-I'm sorry," He started. The Mymble's pace quickened, and he squeezed his eyes tight, struggling to take in air. "I- fuck- shouldn't have hissed at you-hhhh-" The Mymble leaned down into the crook of his neck and bit down on the soft flesh there, causing tears to erupt in the mumrik's eyes. "I won't do it again-shit!" She peppered kisses all over the new hickey she made as she hit his spot dead-on. 

"Thank you, love," she crooned, her voice dripping with affection. She let go of his cock and gave it a few strokes for good measure. 

Without warning, she tightened her grip of the Joxter's paws and began a swift pace inside of him, snapping her hips to meet Joxter's with every thrust. He cried out and babbled incoherent sentences (that sounded a lot like "I love you"). He only lasted for a short while before he came with a whimper, his entire body shaking. 

"You did so good for me," Mymble whispered as she pulled out of him slowly. She pressed a kiss to the mumrik's forehead, soft and sweet. 

"I'm really sorry," He said as she let go of his paws and helped him sit up. "Really, I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." He looked down at the mattress in shame, avoiding the mymble's gaze. 

She kissed him again, this time on his lips. "My silly little kitten. It's ok," She took his paw in hers and squeezed gently. "What matters is that you apologized. It's all in the past now, don't stress about it." 

The Joxter grumbled and buried his face into her shoulder. She smiled and combed through his hair, massaging his scalp and separating the tangles. He started to purr and melted into her warm touch, smiling too. 

They were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this :')


End file.
